


Peppermint Sticks

by TiffanyF



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Urahara finds Ichigo licking a peppermint stick in the Shoten things get a little out of hand. The question is, does Ichigo like it? I don't own these guys and don't make money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kisuke Urahara heard a noise in the front of his store and paused. No one should have been in the front of the store; Tessai and the kids were out running errands and would’ve locked up before they left. Urahara slipped his hand around his cane and stood smoothly, creeping towards the mystery noise. His store wasn’t in the best part of town, placed as it was for a reason, but they’d never worried about robbers. Or customers, really. His research and black market goods made far more money than the candy store ever would. But it was always good to at least look innocent and hide your lab where the Soul Society was concerned. Urahara knew they knew where he was and probably what he was doing, but he wanted to be able to deny it. Not that it had really worked all that well the last time, but it was the principle of the thing. And Urahara had principles.

Or, at least, he did until he peeked out into the store. Then every single one of them packed up and went on holiday along with his common sense, morals and higher brain functions. But they all promised to send a post card.

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, was leaning against one of the display racks molesting, uh, licking a peppermint stick. For a moment Urahara couldn’t even remember if he had ordered the stick candy in the first place. Then he made his brain function enough to wonder exactly how Ichigo got into the store in the first place as he could quite clearly see the doors were indeed locked.

“Mr. Kurosaki, please do not lick the merchandise,” Urahara said as he flipped his fan open to cover the flush spreading over his face.

Ichigo jumped a little and turned towards him, peppermint stick hanging out of his mouth. “I paid for it, you freak,” he said indicating the coins on the counter. “What kind of store is this if you don’t want people to buy stuff?”

“How did you get in here?” Urahara stared at him from under his hat. “We are closed at the moment; paperwork, you see.”

“I was in the basement training and lost track of time. This was the only thing I could find to eat and even it tastes stale.”

Urahara moved across the store so fast that, for a moment, Ichigo thought he’d used shun-po, and stopped in front of the younger soul reaper. He flipped his fan closed, reached out and pulled the candy out of Ichigo’s mouth. Urahara’s eyes met Ichigo’s as he slowly slipped his tongue out and licked a stripe up the stick. He sucked for a moment, letting his tongue curl around the candy before pulling it out of his mouth. He considered for a moment and then slid the candy back into Ichigo’s mouth.

“You’re right, it’s quite stale,” Urahara said brightly, easily ignoring the angry sputtering in front of him. “Why don’t you come with me, Mr. Kurosaki? I’m sure I can find something more appropriate to feed a starving soul reaper. And I have better things to lick, if you’re still in the mood.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened as the shop keeper pushed the candy back into his mouth and he promptly spit it back out. “What the hell are you doing? I don’t want it now! You licked it!” He would’ve kept going, but Urahara had turned and started towards the living quarters. Ichigo’s frown deepened, but curiosity got the best of his and he followed Urahara.

“Sit, sit,” Urahara said fluttering his hand at one of the cushions. “Let me see what I can find to tempt you – Ichigo.”

“What did you mean you have something better for me to lick?” Ichigo asked suspiciously.

“Have you ever been kissed, Ichigo?”

The young man spit the juice he’d just sipped across the table. “What the hell?” he sputtered. “What the hell kind of question is that? Just what kind of a pervert are you?”

Urahara set a plate on the table and sat next to Ichigo with a smile. “I guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself,” he said mysteriously. “And it’s a perfectly reasonable question to ask a teenage boy with the talents you were showing on that piece of candy.”

“What?”

Urahara knew that Ichigo learned better when he was shown what was going on rather than being told. He reached out, cupped the back of Ichigo’s head and pulled him in slightly, tilting his own head at the last minute so lips met softly. Urahara pressed in, intent on tasting the mix of flavors in Ichigo’s mouth.

Ichigo froze when Urahara’s hand touched his head and moved in. He’d never kissed anyone, not even on the cheek since his mom had died, and had never considered kissing another guy. He didn’t know what was going through Urahara’s head, but that was nothing new. It was possible that no one ever knew what Urahara was thinking. The press of lips was strange, but not uncomfortable and Ichigo forced himself to relax a little, until Urahara’s tongue slid over his lips. The alien feel of something slick and wet touching his lips caused Ichigo to pull back. Urahara moved with him and, in a rather tricky bit of maneuvering, ended up with Ichigo on his back and Urahara over him.

“What’s the matter, Ichigo?” Urahara asked, licking and nipping at an ear.

“I, that is, you.” He took a deep breath. “Will you stop doing that and get the hell off me?”

“If that’s really what you want,” Urahara said. He pulled back and looked down with a smirk. “I mean, if you really, really want.”

The younger man was about to open his mouth to say that he was serious when he felt something hard pressing against leg. He frowned, trying to figure out exactly what was going on – eyes going wide with shock when he worked out their relative positions and where things would be. Urahara was still looking down at him, grinning, as he slowly started to move his hips, trying to convince Ichigo, without words, that continuing would be a very, very good thing.

“Why don’t you come to my room with me, Ichigo?” Urahara finally asked. “You can put all your skill with a peppermint stick to work and I’ll gladly teach you the rest of what you need to know.”

“You’re serious,” Ichigo sputtered. “Hey, will you get your tongue out of my ear?”

“Some people think that feels nice,” Urahara said. “But like I said, if you really want me to stop, then I will. But you need to tell me.”

“I keep telling you to get off me,” Ichigo sputtered.

Urahara conceded the point and rolled to the side, arms trapping Ichigo in a hug before the younger man could move too far away. “There, now I’m off you,” he said brightly. He leaned in and nuzzled the back of Ichigo’s neck. “I still think you should come with me. There’s so much that I can teach you, show you, and learn from you.”

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but this is completely insane,” Ichigo sputtered, trying to ignore the feel of an erection pressing into his ass.

“So am I, at least in some opinions,” Urahara pointed out. “And I’m trying to love you, Ichigo. Don’t you think that everyone needs a little love now and then?”

“You just want to get me naked.”

“Oh I want so much more than that. Sure, I’d like to get you naked in my bed, on your back, so I can explore every inch of skin,” Urahara whispered. “Then I’ll know not only what you look like, but what you taste like too, how you respond to the sensation of my tongue tracing patterns on your flesh, what you sound like when I open my mouth and swallow your erection so deeply that you’ll pass out before I’m finished with you. And then I can learn what your climax smells like as I slide into your body for the first time.”

Ichigo froze as Urahara went through a list of some of the filthiest ways to consider the five senses, but he also felt something heating up in his body as well. He didn’t know why because he’d never even thought about some of the stuff Urahara was suggesting, especially a tongue there. He shuddered and tried to pull away. “You are crazy.”

“Sure I am, but so is a fox and they generally get what they want too,” Urahara grinned. “Come on, Ichigo; let’s just start with going to my room. If you don’t like what I’m doing, then I promise to stop. You just have to tell me what you want.”

“You haven’t been listening so far.”

“You never said let me go.”

The younger man sputtered again and then went still. He knew that Urahara had a point, and he hated that he did. It just didn’t seem fair. “Fine, you win,” he said. “But you’re going to have to let go of me to walk.”

“Oh, now you disappoint me, Ichigo,” Urahara said. He shifted to his knees and stood with Ichigo still pressed up against him. “Do you really think they don’t teach us how to move with someone else at the Academy?”

“I seriously doubt they mean for a pervert like you to use it to drag an unwilling kid into his bedroom.”

Urahara froze, his grip loosening, allowing Ichigo to fall to the floor with a thud. He pulled out his fan and covered his face quickly. “My sincerest apologies, Mr. Kurosaki, for my behavior. If you could lock the door behind you on the way out it would be most appreciated.”

Ichigo rubbed his head and frowned as the shop keeper was suddenly gone. What the hell had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo lay on the floor where he’d landed and rubbed his head. It really wasn’t fun to be dropped like a hot potato on the floor, but part of it had been his fault. He’d really only wanted to get Urahara to let go of him, then maybe he’d have been able to think a little more clearly without the presence of heat against his back. The question was, did he want to go to Urahara’s room and let the older Soul Reaper do whatever he wanted with his body? Ichigo wasn’t totally naïve, he’d explored his own body a little, quietly of course, so his father and sister wouldn’t know what he was doing, but he’d never really thought about having someone else touching him. At some level he’d known that the day would come when he’d want someone else’s touch on his skin, but did he ever consider that person would be another man, that it would be Kisuke Urahara? Somehow it just didn’t seem possible, and yet he hadn’t totally objected to what was happening before he’d been dropped. His main objection had been to the fact that he hadn’t had a say in what was going on. Urahara just seemed too focused on getting what he wanted that Ichigo was afraid that he wasn’t going to be listened to.

And he really hadn’t been, until he’d brought up his age and….Oh shit, that was the reason Urahara dropped him so fast. Ichigo let his head fall back to the floor with another thud, cursing himself for his words. He hadn’t meant to scare the man off, just point out that things weren’t right. He banged his head on the floor a few times.

“Ichigo, what are you doing?” a deep voice asked from above him.

“Hey, Tessai,” Ichigo said. “I’m just trying to knock some sense into myself, that’s all. Have you seen Hat ‘n Clogs?”

“No, but I can feel his presence back in his bedroom. Did something happen?”

“Yeah, we had a misunderstanding,” Ichigo sighed. He sat up and rubbed his head. “I don’t suppose you could take the kids out again while he and I talk through some stuff.”

Tessai studied him for a long moment and then nodded. “I’ll take them for ice cream.” He headed towards the door. “And if your head still hurts, I have an excellent remedy for headaches I’d be happy to share with you.”

“No, thanks though,” Ichigo said quickly. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. Could you point out which room is his?”  
********************

Urahara slammed the door to his room behind him and leaned on it for a moment. How could he have forgotten exactly how young Ichigo was? He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to hit himself on the head with his own fan. There was no excuse for his behavior and he knew he’d have to apologize to Ichigo the next time he saw him, not that he was looking forward to that. Urahara had made a fool of himself a number of times in his life, but never in quite as painful a way as he just had.

He made his way to his bed and flopped down on it, letting his ever-present green and white hat flop down over his face. Maybe it was true that geniuses really were stupid, socially retarded people. He couldn’t believe how close he’d just come to, not to mince words, raping a child. Urahara thought back and remembered a birthday, maybe two, so Ichigo was at least sixteen – far too young for the former Captain to even consider touching. He needed a boyfriend or he needed some porn, anything to get relief so his mind wouldn’t stray back to the thought of Ichigo sucking on that peppermint stick. Those were bad thoughts and he had to stop them.

Maybe there was something in his lab he could swallow that would knock him out for a few weeks. Then he wouldn’t have to worry as much about Ichigo’s reaction the next time Urahara was around, or Ichigo’s father freaking out and killing him. He winced as he thought about how that confrontation would end up, not knowing that Ichigo wasn’t really on that intimate of speaking terms with his father.

“Now is not a good time, Ichigo,” he said when he sensed the younger man outside his bedroom door. “You need to go home and try to forget about everything that happened here.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Ichigo asked. “We need to talk, Urahara.”

“What’s there to talk about? I tried to take advantage of a child, as you so thoughtfully pointed out, and I’m willing to face the consequences of my actions,” Urahara replied. “I’ll face you downstairs if you want me to.”

“What good would that do?” Ichigo slid the door open slowly and stepped inside. “You’re a better fighter than I am, you’d just kick my ass.”

Urahara lifted up a corner of his hat when he heard Ichigo’s voice coming closer and frowned. “Not if I left Benihime up here.”

“I’m not going to fight you without your sword,” Ichigo said. He sat down on the floor and rested his chin in his hand. “Look, Urahara, I didn’t mind some of the stuff you were doing, it was just too fast. I got scared, okay?”

“I shouldn’t have been doing anything to you, Ichigo. It’s just that I saw you with that peppermint stick and my mind shut down. It’s not an excuse, but I want you to understand why I did it.”

“You wanted me to lick you,” Ichigo said, his face turning red. “That’s what you were talking about when you said you had better things to lick.”

“The amount of talent you were showing on that piece of candy should not go to waste,” Urahara said. “This is all my fault, Ichigo. I guess it’s just been too long since I allowed myself the pleasure of another in my bed and I gave in without thinking.”

“What if I want to continue?” Ichigo asked. “But slower and with more time for me to consider what’s happening before we do anything.”

Urahara pushed his hat back and sat up. “Exactly how old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Ichigo said. “Why?”

“You’re far too young for me to be considering, not to mention what your father will do should he find out,” Urahara said.

Ichigo frowned. “How could my father find out about this?”

“There’s still stuff you don’t know, Ichigo,” Urahara said. “And it’s not my place to tell you about it. You should leave now and just leave things as they are.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Ichigo shifted and crawled over to the bed. He pushed up and sat down next to Urahara. “You should forget about my age and think about what my mouth could be doing right now.”

“This is wrong,” Urahara muttered. But he reached out and pulled Ichigo’s head down until he could claim that sweet mouth with his own. He kept the kiss light and innocent until he thought he was going to scream and, only then, did Urahara open his mouth and let his tongue trail over Ichigo’s lips again.

It still felt far too strange to Ichigo to have another tongue licking his lips, but he had decided to do this and he never backed down from a challenge before. He took as deep a breath as he could through his nose and opened his mouth a little. Apparently that was all the invitation Urahara needed, his tongue plunged into Ichigo’s mouth and started mapping out the new territory. His hands pulled on Ichigo until the younger man was stretched out across his chest and wrapped his arms around the skinny body, holding the younger man close. It took some coaxing, but Ichigo finally got the idea and started moving as well, his tongue tentatively seeking out Urahara’s. 

“That’s it, Ichigo,” Urahara murmured when they pulled apart for air. “Just do what I do and you’ll be fine.”

“Why does it feel so weird?” Ichigo asked.

“What?”

“Y’know, kissing like that.”

Urahara pulled back further and found that Ichigo was bright red again. He bit back a laugh and rolled them so the younger man was on his back. “It’s because you’re not used to it,” he said. He got a wicked idea. “Stay here for a minute, I’ll be right back. Oh, and take your clothes off.”

Ichigo blinked as the weight above him was suddenly gone and a snap of green robes was the only clue to where Urahara had gone – out the door. He still didn’t know what was going through the other man’s mind, would he ever know? With a small sigh he sat up and pulled off his t-shirt, letting it drop to the floor and debated about his jeans for a long moment. Urahara had said to undress, but wouldn’t it be better to let him do some of the work? Ichigo finally compromised and left his boxers on before lying back on the bed. He tried not to feel like an idiot as he waited for Urahara to get back.


	3. Chapter 3

Urahara hurried out into the main part of his store and over to where the peppermint sticks were kept. Ichigo wanted to move slowly and Urahara knew that he wouldn’t get to feel the tight heat of another’s body wrapped around him for a while, but there was no reason he couldn’t tease the boy a little. Then he’d show him what went where using his own body. He just had to quit thinking about Ichigo as a boy, what would happen if anyone found out, and focus on how much Ichigo wanted this. He grabbed several of the stick candies and turned back towards his room.

“So where’d you run off to?” Ichigo asked when he caught sight of Urahara in the doorway.

“I just needed something from the store,” Urahara replied with a bright smile. “I see you left something for me to unwrap after all.”

“This doesn’t go any further until you tell me exactly what we’re doing,” Ichigo said. “And you have to undress.”

Urahara grinned and sat down on the edge of his bed. “We’re only going to do what you want, Ichigo,” he said softly. He took off his hat and set it on the stand next to his bed. “I’m going to show you how good it can feel to be loved, and I promise to warn you before I do anything…invasive.”

He watched as Ichigo figured out exactly what he was talking about and really had to work not to laugh as the blush traveled up Ichigo’s chest, neck and face. Urahara reached out and cupped the younger man’s cheek gently. “Don’t worry about it, Ichigo, I won’t be going there until you tell me you’re ready,” he said softly. “But I, on the other hand, enjoy the feeling of someone deep inside me and can show you what to do.”

“It just doesn’t sound good,” Ichigo said.

“But it feels incredible,” Urahara said, his intense gaze less so without his had. He let the candy fall onto the bed and stood to undress. “I can give you a taste without hurting you, if you want.”

“I dunno,” Ichigo said suspiciously.

“Then we’ll just have to see what happens,” Urahara grinned. Ichigo flushed and turned away as green pants slid to the floor. “It’s not a big deal, Ichigo; we’re both men, you can look all you want.”

Ichigo stayed staring at the far wall. Urahara chuckled and crawled onto the bed, carefully letting his weight settle on his new lover. “Look at me, Ichigo.”

The younger man turned his head and seemed a little surprised at how close Urahara was. Before he could say anything soft lips were pressed over his own and a slick tongue slipped back into his mouth. It didn’t feel as strange as it had before and Ichigo found himself responding. He slid his hands into Urahara’s blond hair – surprised at how soft it was – and cautiously moved his own tongue into play.

Urahara hummed when he felt Ichigo start to respond and started to tease a little more, wanting his lover to follow. Ichigo growled when they broke apart for air and pulled Urahara back down, wanting to taste him again. The younger man could feel heat flooding his body and, rather than feeling as scared as he had before, he wanted more. It almost felt like he was working to achieve bankai, only growing a hell of a lot more pleasant.

He made a noise in his throat when Urahara pulled away again, but stilled when a slim finger pressed against his lips. “I’ll give you more in a minute, Ichigo,” he promised. “But I’d like to move forward and start exploring you a little. Are you comfortable with that?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Map out your body with my hands and mouth. All you have to do is tell me if you don’t like something and I promise to stop. If it helps, think of this as another training exercise and these are important lessons you need to master for an upcoming battle.”

“You mean you want me to do all this to you,” Ichigo said.

“Only if you want to,” Urahara said. “You have a natural talent here too, Ichigo, and it would be a shame not to develop it.” He pushed back until he was straddling his lover’s slim hips. “I know how nervous you are right now, but this nothing to be ashamed of. What you’re feeling, and starting to feel, is perfectly natural. Give me a chance and I promise I’ll make you feel better than you ever have in the past.”

Ichigo bit his lip for a moment and then nodded. Urahara smiled and brought his hands to Ichigo’s chest, fingers almost unerringly finding his nipples. Ichigo gasped as Urahara circled and then pinched the hardened points, his back arching a little as if seeking more sensations. Urahara watched his lover’s responses closely and when Ichigo’s eyes slid shut to better enjoy the sensations beginning to flood his body, Urahara leaned down and licked. The younger man couldn’t hold back the cry that sprang from his throat as Urahara’s mouth covered a nipple and started sucking. His hands found their way back into the soft blond hair and he held his lover in place. Ichigo was still nervous, but the heat was flooding him again, threatening to burst free and burn away all the nerves; if only Urahara would keep doing that.

After a time, Urahara shifted to the left and spent some time on Ichigo’s other nipple before he started moving down towards his lover’s groin. His tongue lapped and traced over the well defined muscles and soft skin until he came to a hip. “Brace yourself, Ichigo.”

“Wh…?” was all Ichigo could manage before the same hot, slick tongue that had been tormenting his chest slid along his erection – when had his boxers been removed – and he was enveloped in moist heat. Ichigo cried out, his head falling back as his whole body tensed and he came.

“I can see we need to work on your stamina,” Urahara commented as he licked up what he hadn’t been able to swallow. “Still, you’re young enough that this won’t be a major setback.”

“Kisuke,” Ichigo panted, his face bright red again.

Urahara looked up and smiled gently. “Do you want to take a break, Ichigo? We don’t have to do everything right away.”

“Do you mind?”

“Of course not, you’re the one setting the pace here.” Urahara rolled onto the bed and wrapped a hand around his erection, knowing that it wouldn’t take much to push him over as well. He jumped a little when Ichigo’s hand joined his and soft, tentative lips, pressed against his own. He moaned when the tongue he’d been thinking about since he saw it wrapped around a peppermint stick lapped at his lips and he opened, allowing Ichigo into his mouth.

Ichigo was doing his best to remember what Urahara had done so far, and trying to remember what he liked when he touched himself, so he was startled when Urahara stiffened and climaxed, semen covering both their hands.

“Taste it,” Urahara murmured against Ichigo’s lips.

“What?”

“Lick your fingers clean,” Urahara said as he raised his hand to his own mouth.

Ichigo made a face, but mirrored Urahara’s actions. It wasn’t bad, but not something Ichigo really thought he wanted to do again. He rolled onto his stomach and looked at Urahara. “What now?”

The older man let his hand rest on Ichigo’s ass. “You said you wanted to take a break, Ichigo,” he said. “As much as I’d love to open you up and slide in here, you don’t have to worry about that until you’re ready.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“You will be, you just need to learn to appreciate these new feelings and sensations.”

“You said you could show me without hurting me; what were you talking about?”

Urahara picked up one of the candy sticks and held it up. “The peppermint would tingle and burn pleasantly, but not painfully,” he said brightly. “And the diameter of the stick is less than my finger, so it would slide in better.”

Ichigo hit the hand holding the candy. “You really are a pervert, aren’t you?” he demanded as the candy clattered to the floor. “There’s no way I’m letting you do anything like that, so just forget it.”

“Don’t ever stop blushing, Ichigo,” Urahara said as he leaned in to claim another kiss. Ichigo opened for him easily and moved until Urahara was on his back and Ichigo was on top. “I thought you wanted to take a break.”

“You got me curious. What do I have to do to be in you?”

“Let me up and I’ll show you.”

He knew that he’d had lube in the bedside drawer, but he couldn’t remember if he’d used it all or not. Urahara dug around almost frantically until his hand closed around the bottle and he sighed with relief. “Watch me closely, Ichigo,” he said softly. Urahara slicked two fingers and reached behind himself slowly, pushing until his body was breached and he moaned softly. Hands and knees wasn’t his favorite position, but he knew it would have the best angle for Ichigo to watch.

“How can that feel good?”

“Slick a finger and see for yourself. If you think my mouth felt good on your cock, then this will blow you away.”

Ichigo wrinkled his nose, but poured some lube into his hand and rolled a finger through it. “Won’t this hurt?”

“It stings, but you’re larger than three fingers so we’ve got to stretch the muscles,” Urahara said. He gasped and moaned as Ichigo’s finger pushed into him. “Just like that, Ichigo.”

“There’s no way this’ll work, Kisuke; you’re crazy.”

“So I’ve been told,” Urahara grinned. He spread his legs a little and started to push back, driving the fingers in that much further. “Time to lube up your erection, Ichigo.”

Ichigo frowned and did as he was told. “Now what?”

“Use a hand and guide yourself into me,” Urahara said. “Move slowly but steadily and fill me up, Ichigo. I want to feel you in me.”

Muttering to himself about crazy Soul Reapers, Ichigo shifted into position, braced a hand on Urahara’s hip and pushed forward with a sharp snap of his hips. Twin moans echoed in the room as Ichigo slid forward. “Let your body take over, Ichigo; don’t think.”

Ichigo pulled back and thrust forward, again doing as he was told. The tightness and heat surrounding his erection was electric and he knew that – embarrassment aside – he wanted to do this again. He let his body keep moving as his hands wrapped around his lover’s hips. “Kisuke,” he moaned.

“Shift your angle, Ichigo,” Urahara panted. “You need to find my prostate and hit it.”

Ichigo took a couple of thrusts to figure out what Urahara was talking about, but finally managed and started searching. When his lover screamed and pushed back against him, Ichigo guessed that he had the right angle and focused on holding it as much as he could. The lovers moved together until Ichigo climaxed with a cry of Urahara’s name and slumped forward. Urahara braced himself and shifted until he could wrap a hand around his erection and stroked frantically until his own climax washed through him and the lovers collapsed on the bed.

“Still need to work on your stamina, Ichigo,” Urahara muttered as he rolled carefully and pulled his younger lover in against him.

“After a nap, Kisuke,” Ichigo murmured.  
********************

Out in the hall, Tessai grinned. “That’s a much better headache remedy, Ichigo,” he said quietly. And he went to keep the kids quiet and busy so the lovers could sleep.


End file.
